Life in the Light
by Breann Hill
Summary: This is the story that I see play out when I think of being saved by Jehovah-Yasha.
1. Chapter 1

She is a sinner. An unworthy girl who is covered with filth from all of her past sins. Sins that have left her broken, lost, and alone. Sitting in the dark by herself, she trembles. Afraid, cold, forgotten. Those she loved and trusted left her hurt, scarred, and confused. Ashamed of what she had become, she wept. She wailed, but nobody heard her. She grasped her wounds that had bled, but nobody cared. The dagger of betrayal plunged deep into her heart. Scared that she would be hurt again, she tried not to trust anyone, for fear that her broken heart would break even more, shattering into a million pieces. Few people tried to help her, but years of heartache and torture had been bored into her. The help of these few caring people could not mend her heart. Sitting in the dark, crying, trembling, was her way to tell how bad the pain was. And then, a tall, strong knight riding atop a white steed stopped next to her.

The knight climbed off his horse and knelt next to her. She looked up, startled and relieved at the same time. The man's eyes were gentle and fierce. He seemed concerned for her. But why would someone like him care for her? The once dark area around her was now bright. The man was making the darkness leave.

After she told the knight what had happened in her life and why she was upset, the knight stood and scooped up the girl into his arms. After setting her on the horse, the knight swung up onto the noble steed. As the horse walked on with its two riders, the man comforted the girl.

The girl, who was so used to darkness, blinked at the light that wrapped around her.

The knight climbed down from the horse's back and took the girl in his arms again. "No longer will you dwell in darkness." The knight whispered. "You will walk along the earth with light illuminating the darkness before you. Just as I have seen each tear you shed in the dark, so will I watch the tears you shed in the light." Warmth spread to her skin, chasing away the cold. The knight set her down on her feet. As the knight rode away, the light stayed with the girl.

Looking down, she was amazed to see that the rags she had been wearing were replaced by a beautiful gown. She felt clean, free, healed, and warm. The light around her chased the shadows away. Oh, how good the light felt! Never again would she return to the darkness after seeing the light.

Who once was unloved, broken, scarred, and a dirty sinner is now a cherished, whole, healed, and saved princess. Blessed by the knight who chose to save her from the clutches of evil, she now journeys to find another to share her light with.

This is her story…


	2. Chapter 2

**To be honest, I was not sure if I was going to continue the story. But my family convinced me to do so after reading it. So here is chapter 2.**

 **I have decided that if I could pick two songs as the theme of this story, it would be _Cornerstone_ by Hilsong Live and _Tell Your Heart to Beat Again_ by Danny Gokey. If you have not heard those songs, I highly recommend that you go listen to them.**

* * *

Now saved, she travels through the valley of shadows, light around her. And as the shadows reach out to her, ready to pull her into the darkness, the light repels them.

Who would ever want to return to the darkness when they have the seen the light?

As she walks, light driving the shadows away, she hears the voice of the knight. "As you journey, know that you will be tested. These tests and this journey will not be easy. Have faith and know that I am always with you." As before, warmth spread over her.

She marched through the shadows, confident and unafraid. The things she saw though were confusing.

The first thing she saw was a young woman who had chains wrapped tightly around her shoulders and weighing down her neck. She complained about how no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remove the chains. And when the girl surrounded in light looked at the chains, she realized that not only were heavy weights secured to them but they were locked around the woman. Before the young woman was a key resting on the ground.

"Why don't you use the key?" the girl standing in the light suggested, knowing that the knight who had rescued her had given the woman the key.

She glanced at it and scowled. "That won't work for me. And even if it did, how do I know that my chains will not return the next day?"

The girl moved on, confused at the fact that a solution to remove the other woman's bondage sat right on front of her and she refused to use it. More people sat in darkness as well, all bound by heavy chains. Some seemed alright with having it there to keep them trapped. Others complained about the burdens on their shoulders, much like the previous lady had. All had a key before them but all refused to use it.

Some would stare at the girl surrounded in light. A few would reach for it but recoil when they got close. Most would glance her way, hiss, and demand that she leave.

Why did so many people see the light as unwelcoming and something to be shunned? Many she met would hurl insults at her and mock her for the light that she allowed to swirl around her in holy radiance. She was unwelcome everywhere so long as she had the light with her.

Would letting the light diminish be easier and better than letting it shine bright? She would be accepted by her peers if she allowed the light to fade. Although she knew what the darkness would be like, she was beginning to think that it would be best to go back to it. Ever since seeing the light, she had been tempted to go back to darkness; to the shadows and despair of her old life. For days, her knight had been silent. And no matter how hard she begged and cried, he would not answer her.

 _"Just as I have seen each tear you shed in the dark, so will I watch the tears you shed in the light."_ His words were still ringing in her ears. But where was he?

She was tempted to return to darkness; to allow its cold shadows to once again cover her. She was growing tired of the struggle of holding onto the light while battling the temptation of darkness. If she surrendered, then she wouldn't feel tired. Slowly, she relinquished her hold on the light.

It dimmed greatly but not enough to completely leave her in darkness. However, the light had faded enough for the darkness to close in. And in the blink of an eye, the shadows attacked.

Figures clad in black attacked without mercy or relent. Like a pack of ravenous wolves, they clawed at her, creating deep red gashes on her arms, legs, and back.

She dropped to her knees and bent over as tears streamed down her cheeks at not only from the pain but the sudden feeling of loneliness as well. It overwhelmed her and at the moment, it was worse than the pain that these shadowy wolves inflicted upon her.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, trembling as she sobbed. "I am sorry for thinking that you had abandoned me! Father, forgive me for forsaking your light!" she inhaled shakily and as tears continued to pour from her eyes, she whispered, "Please, Father, forgive my foolishness."

The darkness and the wolves whispered to her with the intent of harming her with their lies.

 _"He allowed you to see the light but you gave it up."_

 _"You're nothing. He will not save you after what you did."_

 _"Give in to pain, darkness, the cold, and sin. Know that your_ knight _will not come to your aid again."_

She heard their quiet lies. _No! He loves me! He-he will save me!_

 _"Are you so sure of this? You will only accept darkness again later."_

 _"You were born in darkness; therefore you belong to darkness."_

 _"You are_ ours _."_

" **ENOUGH!** " a voice bellowed. A blinding light appeared; harsh to the wolves but a welcome sight to the broken and beaten girl kneeling on the ground.

Like a pack of whimpering dogs, the wolves turned and ran from the light. "My dear, look at me." The voice commanded. Obediently, she looked up into the eyes of the knight. She expected anger, disappointment, and rejection in his eyes but that was not what she saw.

His eyes were gentle, forgiving, and full of love. New sobs rose up inside of her as she looked at him. The knight wrapped his arms around the weeping girl and held her in his lap as she returned the hug and cried into his shoulder.

"Why did you return to this darkness?" he asked her.

"I thought it would be easier than dealing with the cruelty of those who looked at me and your light." She answered.

"It is easier to give in and stop struggling. But it brings more pain when you surrender to the shadows. Is it easier to live a faithless life than to endure suffering? I had no desire for you to feel pain. While pain will happen on your journey, know that I will always be there for you even if you can't see or hear me." He pulled away to look into her eyes. "I love you more than you know. And I will always come to your aid." He stood and walked away, the light once again remaining with her as he left. The people around her in the darkness watched him leave before turning on her.

"We will not accept you unless you get rid of the light." One said.

The girl, now whole yet again, stared at the person who had spoken. "I don't need to be accepted by you. I _will_ go on my journey and more people will see the light. The only way for my mission to end is to kill me because _I will not_ return to that foul darkness again." And she walked away, though it wasn't long before she was faced by yet another challenge. She knew that she was not alone, though. Her knight, her warrior, her savior, was with her.


	3. Chapter 3

More and more people were found who refused to accept the light. The chains wrapped around them were heavier than before but still they chose not to use the key to unlock them. Despite the rejection of her words and the light, the girl continued on, determined not to give up.

She still struggled to hold on to the light. The darkness whispered to her, begging her to return to its cold, cruel clutches. She had made her choice. She would remain with the knight and his light; where true and unconditional love abides.

She knew for a fact that the master of darkness could not love her and never would. But the king of the light would forever love her and cherish her.

She found herself humming a song that had come to her. Words to the song echoed in her mind and she repeated the truth behind those words over and over again.

 _You're shattered_

 _Like you've never been before_

 _The life you knew_

 _In a thousand pieces on the floor_

 _And words fall short at times like these_

 _When this world drives you to your knees_

 _You think you're never gonna get back_

 _To the you that used to be_

She was surprised to hear herself hum. When she was living in the darkness, she never sang for there was no reason for her to be happy.

 _Tell your heart to beat again_

 _Close your eyes and breathe it in_

 _Let the shadows fall away_

 _Step into the light of grace_

 _Yesterday's a closing door_

 _You don't live there anymore_

 _Say goodbye to where you've been_

 _And tell your heart to beat again_

She inhaled deeply as the words echoed in her mind. She had left the shadows and stepped into the light.

 _Beginning_

 _Just let that word wash over you_

 _It's alright now_

 _Love's healing hands have pulled you through_

 _So get back up, take step one_

 _Leave the darkness, feel the sun_

' _Cause your story's far from over_

 _And your journey's just begun_

A cry of pain rose up from the darkness, drawing her attention towards the noise. It was heard again. This time, she ran to it. She stopped when she saw the girl who was the cause of the noise.

She was covered in dirt. Her arms were scratched and bleeding. She looked up and squinted at the light, but didn't run or demand that the girl standing in it leave. "Who are you?"

The girl in the light answered kindly, "I'm a friend. What's your name?"

The older girl seemed to hesitate. "Krisha." She finally said. "What is yours?"

The young girl who stood in the light blinked in surprise. Her name was Mara. It meant " _bitter_ ", but she was uncertain about the name. She was no longer bitter when she saw the light and using the name felt like she was carrying a title from the darkness that she had escaped from. Should she keep the name? She didn't have any other name.

 _"Your name is Aileen."_ A voice said. _"It means 'light bearer'."_

She looked down at Krisha. "My name is Aileen. I'm here to help you."

Krisha looked away. "Nobody can help me. I am bound in this world of shadows. I wish I had the light that you have."

Aileen knelt next to Krisha. "You _can_ have this same light with you." She picked up the key resting on the ground and handed it to Krisha. "Why don't you start with removing these chains? Accept the gift our Savior has given you and be free."

Krisha hesitantly took the key and unlocked the lock. The chains fell away and Krisha gasped at the absence of the weight. "Why-why didn't I do this sooner?"

Aileen smiled. "You're free from those shackles."

"Yes, but I still belong to the darkness while you live in light."

Aileen placed a hand on Krisha's shoulder. "You can live in the light as well." Aileen began to hum the same tune she had sung earlier.

 _Tell your heart to beat again_

 _Close your eyes and breathe it in_

 _Let the shadows fall away_

 _Step into the light of grace_

 _Yesterday's a closing door_

 _You don't live there anymore_

 _Say goodbye to where you've been_

 _And tell your heart to beat again_

Krisha's eyes widened and a smile spread on her face. Slowly, the area around them began to brighten as Aileen sang.

 _Let every heartbreak_

 _And every scar_

 _Be a picture that reminds you_

 _Who has carried you this far_

' _Cause love sees father than you ever could_

 _In this moment heaven's working_

 _Everything for your good_

 _Tell your heart to beat again_

 _Close your eyes and breathe it in_

 _Let the shadows fall away_

 _Step into the light of grace_

 _Yesterday's a closing door_

 _You don't live there anymore_

 _Say goodbye to where you've been_

 _And tell your heart to beat again_

 _Beat again_

 _Oh, so tell your heart to beat again_

The light brightened and wrapped around them. Krisha now wore a gown and her smile was thankful and happy. She wrapped her arms around Aileen.

"Thank you, Aileen, for helping me escape the darkness." Krisha said.

Aileen returned the hug. "I'm so happy you decided to accept the light and that I was able to help you." She pulled away and looked into Krisha's eyes. "Now you must help others find their way out of the darkness."

Krisha nodded. "I will never forget you, my friend." She stood and walked away.

Aileen sat in silence for several more minutes. She had just helped Krisha. What would become of her friend? Would she hold on to the light or would the darkness consume her?

"You don't need to worry about Krisha." A voice said. Aileen gasped and looked up to see the knight standing beside her. He knelt down and looked into her eyes. "I am proud of you, Aileen."

 _Aileen_. How wonderful that name sounded. "Why did you give me the name Aileen?"

"As I said, Aileen means 'light bearer'. Even while you were shrouded in darkness, you were bearing a small bit of light inside you. It strengthened and grew when I brought you out of the shadows."

"And the song?"

"Each person has their own song that I have placed in them. Yours speaks of light, love, and freedom. This song came from your heart because this is the song I wanted you to sing."

"Thank you."

The knight smiled. "You must continue on your journey. And when it ends, you will come to stay with me in my house."

"Will I ever see Krisha again?"

"Perhaps, but for now, focus on the task ahead of you." He left and Aileen stood.

"I hope to see you again someday, Krisha." She whispered. She made her way in the opposite direction Krisha was traveling. Now she would have a friend to help bring people out of darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **In case you didn't know, the song in this chapter is _Tell Your Heart to Beat Again_ by Danny Gokey. I just love this song and if you haven't heard it, go listen to it right now. Right now, this is the song in my heart.**

 **Chapter 4 will hopefully be posted soon. I am hoping that it is longer than the other chapters because I am excited about it and can't wait for it to be done. X D Okay, if you've read my other fanfiction (it's a _Star Wars_ one), then you should know that I try to name my characters with a specific meaning.**

 **Aileen means "light bearer". Make sense? Good.**

 **Krisha means "found". If for whatever reason you don't understand that meaning, it is because she found the light and the Savior. And if you're wondering about what her song is, you'll find out soon, maybe.**

 **Thank you for reading. It makes me so happy to know that people enjoy my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aileen's journey to help people find the light went on for two years. Many accepted the light and the number of the light bearers grew. Aileen made new friends as well as enemies.

The other people still trapped in darkness hated those carrying the light. They followed these light bearers only to mock them.

The number of people saved multiplied. Aileen and her friends continued to do what they were called to do. Many of the people that Aileen helped stayed with her. The light around this group was very bright.

They ran into another group also surrounded by light. Only the girl leading this group and Aileen knew each other.

Aileen wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug. "Krisha? It's so good to see you again!"

Krisha hugged Aileen and smiled. "Aileen! I thought I would never see you again." She gestured to the other five people standing behind her. "These are other friends of mine that found the light. And guess what?"

"What?" Aileen asked.

"I spoke with our knight a few weeks ago."

"What did he say?" Aileen's eyes widened in excitement. The knight had not spoken to her for two years but she was content to stay on her journey.

"Some of it I am not supposed to tell you yet. He said I could tell you after you have completed your next test. This one will be one of the hardest trials you have had to face though. I am supposed to join you. The outcome of your trial will affect the rest of us."

Aileen nodded. "Then let's get going."

The two groups joined and the light each of them had around them was intense and some of them had to squint at the light. As they walked, their surroundings changed. The ground changed from gray colored grass to a stone floor of a cave. The group stopped just inside the mouth of the cave.

"Are we going to continue?" one of the boys, Samson, asked.

Aileen nodded. "I feel as though we should go in." she walked further and into the spacious cavern. Everybody else followed.

Their light lit up the area they were wandering in. Aileen stopped next to the cave's right wall and stared at a flowing script, which she read silently.

 _But we have this treasure in jars of clay to show us that this all-surpassing power is from God and not from us. We are hard pressed on every side, but not crushed; perplexed, but not in despair; persecuted, but not abandoned; struck down, but not destroyed._

Aileen moved to look at the writing next to it.

 _And I will be to her a wall of fire all around, declares the L_ _ORD_ _, and I will be the glory in her midst._

As they walked, more and more writings covered the wall. They reached the end of the cave. The back wall had writing on it as well. The only thing on it was:

 _When you pass through the waters, I will be with you;_

 _and through the rivers, they shall not overwhelm you;_

 _when you walk though the fire you shall not be burned, and the flame shall not consume you._

"Why have you come here?" a voice asked.

Aileen scanned the area. A young man was sitting on the ground, watching them. When none of them answered, the man stood up. He wasn't bound by chains.

"Have you come here to pass the test? Very few have succeeded."

Aileen nodded. "We are here to take the test."

The man nodded. "Just as I thought. Which of you was the first to receive the light? That person must go first."

Aileen stepped forward. "I was the first to accept the light.

"Then let's begin. If you complete this trial, the reward will be great but the results of what you acquire may not be. Do you wish to proceed?"

Aileen nodded once. "Continue."

"Are you brave enough to face the flames? I am sure that when pain starts then you will return to darkness and no longer trust the knight that rescued you."

Fire erupted around her ankles. Aileen winced at the pain but shook her head. "If this is what my Savior has asked of me, then I freely hand myself over to pain and death."

"When your friends betray you; when they stab you with their daggers and the fire of persecution scalds your skin then will you return to darkness once again?"

Aileen could hear the whispers of her friends behind her.

"She returned to darkness?"

"But why?"

"Why would she do something like that?"

Aileen desperately tried to ignore them. If she began to think about them now, then the words of the darkness would begin to once again whisper its deceitful words into her mind. Pain roared up her calves as the fire leaped to her knees.

She bit back a scream but a small cry of pain escaped her lips. _Father, give me the strength to endure this!_ Her face contorted into one of torture as the fire reached her waist.

The man watched her with interest. "Why do you accept this pain? It would be easier to give up and go back to where the shadows await your return."

"Is it easier to live a faithless life than to endure suffering?" Aileen repeated the words that the knight had spoken two years ago. "I believe in the Savior. And if I believe with child-like faith then I will be persecuted. If I live a faithless life then I have nothing. Faith is believing without seeing. If I have no faith, then I cannot believe." She forced herself not to scream as the red-orange flames crept up her chest.

While the pain intensified to an almost unbearable level, Aileen couldn't help but notice the beauty of the cause of her suffering. No matter how much destruction fire caused; it also created new by getting rid of the old. And as the fire spread to her arms and up her neck, she felt like it was burning away all her dross and making her new and pure.

As another wave of pain washed over her, she dropped to her knees and this time, a scream escaped her lips, echoing in the cave. A few people behind her gasped and some ran from the cave, not wanting to burn like Aileen was. The pain became worse and worse. Despite the flames coating her body, a tear slid down Aileen's cheek but soon evaporated from the heat.

 _Thank you, Father, for saving me._ Aileen silently spoke. And as her skin began to go numb from the pain, Aileen sang her song.

 _Beginning_

 _Just let that word wash over you_

 _It's alright now_

 _Love's healing hands have pulled you though_

 _So get back up, take step one_

 _Leave the darkness, feel the sun_

' _Cause your story's far from over_

 _And your journey's just begun_

The pain suddenly disappeared and Aileen gasped. She glanced down at her body, still covered in flames but she wasn't burning. She felt warm; as though the knight was once again comforting her, holding her, and soothing her hurt.

Her gown had been replaced by pants and a shirt. Boots covered her feet and a scabbard hung from a belt wrapped around her waist. She stood up and faced the man in front of her. "What just happened? One moment I'm in pain and the next, it's gone."

The man nodded. "You have been set aflame. Your love and faith in the knight who you brought up out of darkness and away from its master caused you to be set on fire. To be purged of your dross and to be refined by the knight's purifying work. While having to be turned into something new can be painful, it brings about a new beginning like your song said."

Aileen pondered his words. "What now?"

The man only shrugged. "I must repeat the process with those that remain and are willing to go through what you had to endure."

Aileen joined the group and watched as Krisha slowly started to burn. A pile of ashes sat at the man's feet and more ashes joined them. It was as though the fire was burning away their old selves and replacing them with a new person. Some couldn't stand the pain and fled. Soon, five of the group was on fire while the others had run away.

"Exit the cave." The man commanded the remaining five.

They obeyed and walked out of the cave. Outside, waiting for them, was the knight. He smiled when he saw them. "I am glad that you five have passed that fiery ordeal. Now I have a new task for you."

"What is it you want us to do?" Aileen asked.

"You must go to war. The master of darkness is waging war against the kingdom of light."

"What can we do?" Samson asked. "We're just five people."

"I have equipped you for battle. With faith as your shield and truth as your sword, you will win as long as you believe and don't let the enemy's words of deceit break through your shield."

"When do we go?" Aileen asked. She was ready to serve the knight in whatever way she could.

"Now. The shadows are on the move and we must step onto the battlefield. Are you ready?"

"I will take up the shield of faith and the sword of truth and face the giants. With my knight by my side and watching over me, I will not flag or falter. I am a burning vessel for you to use however way you see fit." The words written on the wall of the cave echoed in her mind.

 _But we have this treasure in jars of clay to show that this all-surpassing power is from God and not from us. We are hard pressed on every side, but not crushed; perplexed, but not in despair; persecuted, but not abandoned; struck down, but not destroyed._

"So send me wherever you want me to go and I will go. If you leave me to collect dust among jars of clay, I will be content to serve you. I may bend, but I won't break. I will praise you in every circumstance. I would rather suffer and be tortured for my love of you than live a life pretending you don't exist. If your will is for me to go to war against the Prince of darkness, then if you lead, I will follow."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Part of this whole Trial by Fire (pun intended) thing was actually inspired by my own experiences as well from the book _The Bones of Makaidos_ by Bryan Davis. I happen to love fire and every time I see it, I think of God's refining power.**

 **The writing on the wall are Bible verses that I found. The first verse is from 2 Corinthians 4:7-9, the second one is from Zechariah 2:5, and the last one is from Isaiah 43:2. Thank you for reading the story and by the way, Samson means "bright". Just thought you'd like to know.**


	5. Chapter 5

The five flaming people followed the knight, all of them tense and anxious. Each of them hummed a song. To most it would have been chaos because nobody sang the same song. But to Aileen, it was beautiful to hear the melodies in her friends' hearts being sung.

Every once in a while, Aileen would see the form of a wolf glaring at her with its red eyes. The creature of darkness did not attack though. It watched them trek through the shadows and it trembled when it saw the knight.

Aileen remembered all too well when she chose to abandon the light and those creatures of darkness attacked. That was a mistake that she would never make again. She was thankful that her knight had not abandoned her.

Soon, they spotted a field of bright green grass covered with dew. Men dressed in golden armor nodded at the knight and gave warm smiles to the others. "The battle will begin soon." The knight said. "We must be ready." He handed each of the five flaming teenagers a shield. "Don't just fight with your sword. After a while, you will grow tired and the enemy will attack." They nodded and accepted the shields.

Aileen surveyed the empty battlefield. A warrior joined her. He had brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. "Do you see that area over there?" the warrior asked, pointing towards a darkened area. "That is where the Prince of Darkness waits to attack. He is cunning and will try to tempt you. Stand firm and remember the truth."

Aileen nodded and looked at the shadowed area. Where the darkness met the light, the grass was a sickly shade of gray-green.

Without warning, a man dressed in black armor and holding a jagged sword charged out onto the field from the darkness followed closely by the many other black-armored men. The knight's warriors surged forward, their swords crashing the enemy's blades.

Aileen joined in the fight, her sword crashing against the steel blade of a dark warrior's sword. She raised her shield to block a sword that was directed at her head. Aileen waded into the sea of fighting bodies.

The golden-armored men seemed to be winning at the moment. Aileen battled enemy after enemy. She cut down her adversaries one after the other. She arrived in an area with very few people fighting.

A man dressed in black armor and riding on a black horse charged out of the darkness. He raised his sword and swung it at Aileen. She raised her shield; succeeding in blocking the blow before it could pierce her skin. However, the impact caused her to fall down.

The man leaped off of his horse and sprinted to Aileen, kicking her sword and shield out of her reach before holding the point of his sword to her throat. "I will let you live if you join me." He said. "I can take away your troubles. I can make sure no harm will come to you. I can give you anything you want." His dark eyes stared into her brown ones. "Your knight only comes to your rescue and talks to you when he needs something of you."

His words were like honey; rich and promising her safety, comfort, and love. Aileen would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't tempted. She only wanted to be loved. Wait… loved.

 _Who came to my rescue when I was being attacked by those wolves? Who brought me up out of darkness? Who first showed me love? Definitely not the man standing in front of me. The knight did._

Despite his words flowing like honey; so sweet and rich, there was something that didn't seem right about it. Behind the veil of his sweetened words, they were cold and evil. It was like a dagger slowly making its way towards her heart.

"No." Aileen said boldly.

"What?" the man sneered.

"I will not join you."

His eyes burned with anger as he positioned his sword over her heart. "Then you made the wrong choice."

Before his blade could pierce her heart, another sword blocked the attack. Aileen looked up at wielder of the weapon that had just saved her and a smile formed on her face when she recognized the knight.

The man in black and the knight fought, the air filled with the sound of their ringing blades. Aileen watched them battle, entranced by their swinging swords. Finally, the man in black ordered his men to retreat. They fled back into the darkness.

The knight approached Aileen and extended his hand. Aileen placed her flaming hand in the knight's, allowing him to pull her up.

"Thank you for saving me." Aileen said.

"I will always come to your rescue." The knight promised. "I am proud of you. When the enemy spoke to you and offered you what you most desired, you did not falter."

"This fight isn't over yet, is it?" Aileen asked.

The knight shook his head. "Sadly, no. The enemy will try to get you to doubt. Remain standing in what you believe and you will win. Speak truth and have faith."

"What do I do now?"

"I will be sending you to a place where many have lost their faith. Your friends will accompany you. You will have to rely on one another."

"When do we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I apologize for this chapter not being as long as the others and I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. But here you are! I hope you enjoyed it and I am currently working on Chapter 6.**

 **Aileen being tempted by the Master of Darkness was based on my own experiences from two years ago. When the knight talked about using a shield, I used something that my mom had talked about.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Standing outside the large brick structure, Aileen was terrified. She had not felt this way since going to help the knight fight against the master of darkness. Even with her friends beside her, she could not stop the feelings of anxiety. She eyed the boys and girls around her age walk in and out of the compound. Some were bound by chains but not all.

Taking a deep breath, the five flaming warriors entered the building, joining the throngs of people. They received odd stares, sneers, hate-filled looks, and friendly smiles. Most people attempted to ignore them. People continually bumped into them due to the crowded halls. Some hissed in pain at the fire burning them but others seemed to ignore it when they ran into them.

"What we do now?" Samson asked.

Aileen Shrugged. "The knight said that this is a place where many people have lost their faith."

"Are we supposed to help them find their faith again?" A girl, Silena, asked. "Would that be the reason why-"

"Look!" The other boy in their group exclaimed, pointing to a door where a black figure had disappeared.

Aileen narrowed her eyes and marched in the direction the figure had vanished. The others followed her nervously into a room occupied with desks and chairs. In the room stood four girls. One had light wrapped around her. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her violet eyes glistened. Her long wavy black hair framed her tan face.

"You're so weird!" one of the girls said. She had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "You keep singing your song. It means nothing!" The blonde-haired girl and her two friends walked out of the room, glaring at Aileen and the others as they left. As soon as they were gone, Aileen moved to stand next to the black-haired female.

"Are you okay?" Aileen asked.

The black-haired girl shook her head. "They're always like that. They mock me because of the song I sing."

"What is your name?" Aileen questioned.

"Asha,"

"It's nice to meet you, Asha. I am Aileen. Would you mind singing your song for me? I'd love to hear it."

Asha took a deep breath and then began to sing.

 _I've been running through rain_

 _That I thought would never end_

 _Trying to make it on faith_

 _In a struggle against the wind_

 _I've seen the dark and the broken places_

 _But I know in my soul_

 _No matter how bad it gets_

 _I'll be all right_

Aileen smiled as Asha continued to sing. When Asha saw Aileen smile, she got the courage to keep singing and a gentle voice whispered in her mind, _Sing, my precious child._

 _There's hope in front of me_

 _There's a light, I still see it_

 _There's a hand still holding me_

 _Even when I don't believe it_

 _I might be down but I'm not dead_

 _There's better days still up ahead_

 _Even after all I've seen_

 _There's hope in front of me_

Aileen let the words sink in and swirl around her mind. Warmth spread over her as she listened to this precious girl's song and angelic voice.

 _There's a place at the end of the storm_

 _You finally find_

 _Where the hurt and the tear and the pain_

 _All fall behind_

Krisha closed her eyes and swayed from side to side, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

 _You open up your eyes and up ahead_

 _There's a big sun shining_

 _Right then and there you realize_

 _You'll be all right_

Asha sang a little bit louder, and the light around her brightened ever so slightly.

 _There's hope in front of me_

 _There's a light, I still see it_

 _There's a hand still holding me_

 _Even when I don't believe it_

 _I might be down but I'm not dead_

 _There's better days still up ahead_

 _Even after all I've seen_

 _There's hope in front of me_

 _There's a hope still burning_

 _I can feel it rising through the night_

 _And my world's still turning_

 _I can feel your love here by my side_

 _You're my hope_

 _You're the light, I still it_

 _Your hands are holding me_

 _Even when I don't believe it_

 _I've got to believe_

 _I still have hope_

 _You are my hope_

Asha ended her song, seeming nervous. "Go ahead. Make fun of me. Everybody does."

Aileen shook her head. "That was song was beautiful."

"We all have a song placed in our hearts." Samson said.

Asha sighed. "Not many people would agree. I've been trying to fit in; stop singing my song. But I always feel the urge to sing it. To see the hope while everyone is in despair. To see the light even in the darkest night. To believe that there's rescue when it seems that I am trapped."

"Why would you want to fit in?" Silena asked.

"You'll see." Asha muttered. "After a few days of being here, you'll understand why people want to fit in and stop believing."

 **Author's Note**

 **The song is called** _ **Hope in Front of Me**_ __ **by Danny Gokey.**

 **So, here is Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Asha means "hope".**

 **I usually take longer in updating this story because I let the Holy Spirit guide me in writing this. Thank you for reading and God bless you!**


End file.
